


Not Alone in this Hole

by late_night



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, POV Adam Milligan, Protective Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam was stuck in this place called hell.</p><p>But time wore on, and perhaps it's not as bad as he originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone in this Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random little oneshot. 
> 
> Means nothing. 
> 
> I just think that Adam needs a little love as he it one of the most forgotten characters in Supernatural. And this makes me sad because I liked Adam.

Adam supposed that he should be mad at his brothers. 

He supposed that he should be mad at the angels. 

He supposed he should be a lot of things. 

But he wasn't. 

He couldn't figure out why. 

For the first hundred years or so, Lucifer spent a lot of time torturing Sam and Michael would be in a corner of the cage to sulk and brood.

Adam watched, but never once tried to help. Sometimes he would watch and think that it was more of Sam doing it to himself than it was Lucifer. 

He would watch Michael too, but would never think to go and sit next to him.

Then, Sam got pulled out, piece by piece. Then only him, Michael and Lucifer remained. 

Once Sam was gone, Adam expected Lucifer to turn his attention to him, but he didn't. He just went to corner to sulk and brood, just like Michael did.

If Adam wasn't trapped in hell with two archangels who hate him, he's laugh at how much they were alike. 

In his time in the cage, he spent a lot of time thinking. There really wasn't much else to do. 

He would wonder how Sam was doing after all those years of torture. He would wonder if Dean had finally gotten with that angel, Castiel. 

He probably had. 

He would wonder how his mother was doing, up in heaven. Happy, he hoped. 

He would do human things still, such as sleeping and exercising. He didn't need to, but it brought a sense of familiarity to this endless realm of pain and torture. 

He kept track of time in his head, carefully so he would know how long he was down there. It was pointless though, he knew, he was never leaving. 

His gaze would wonder every once and a while, to either Michael or Lucifer. He would muse over how well angels could sulk and not move in general. 

It was just over 300 years when Lucifer finally lost it and attacked him. 

Adam only got a glance of his crazed look before a large white wing shielded him from the attack. 

Michael.

It didn't take long for Michael to chase Lucifer off. The attack wasn't much, no hateful drive behind it, no want of vengeance. Just something a beaten down, crazy archangel had done because of the deafening silence of the Cage. 

No words were said afterward, just Michael gently guiding Adam to his corner of the cage. 

And with that, Adam continued to muse in his head, with the large white wing of the archangel to protect him. 

SPNSPNSPN

It took another half a century before Michael spoke any words to him. 

And of course the first words out of his mouth were "I'm sorry."

But Adam wasn't angry. Hell, he didn't blame Michael for anything. There was nothing to forgive him for. 

So Adam just gave him a nod of forgiveness. 

SPNSPNSPN

After that, Michael very slowly became more talkative. It was nice compared to the dead silence that had filled the cage for years and years. 

There were still times where Michael would fall silent, lost in his own musings again. 

Adam still thought it was funny, that him and Lucifer had spent thousands of years gearing up to fight one another again, only to end up in the same place with all the time in the world to fight each other, yet then not lift a finger to hurt the others. Adam could blame it on the location, perhaps it just wasn't the same here as it was on Earth. He supposed he should be glad for the silence, rather than Michael and Lucifer doing nothing but screaming at one another. 

Adam found himself not caring wither they fought or not.

SPNSPNSPN

Adam was curled up underneath Michael's wing, his body pressed closely against the archangel. 

Michael was asleep. Or the archangel equivalent of asleep.

Adam lightly opened his eyes to notice that there was someone on the other side of him and that there was another darker colored wing that rested just on top of Michael's. 

Lucifer.

Adam unlatched himself from Michael to turn around on his side and see Lucifer there with his wing stretched out and his eyes closed and his face twisted with pain. 

Not sure of what to do, Adam reached out to the angel and lightly brought him closer. Michael must have noticed, because he didn't say a word, just stretched out his wing further to cover both Adam and Lucifer.

Adam supposed he could be content with that.

SPNSPNSPN

It continued on like that.

The two archangels would curl up against Adam and he would just be silent and let them be depressed. Or whatever angels were. 

They slowly got to know each other. Sometimes Adam would tell stories from when he was alive or Michael and Lucifer would tell him the true story of the Bible or something Gabriel did when they were still close. 

Sometimes they would just sit together in silence, just enjoying the company, being thankful that they weren't sitting alone. 

Despite being stuck in the deepest part of hell and being dead, Adam found himself surprisingly content.

And he was happy with that.

SPNSPNSPN

Years passed and finally something came to dig Adam out of the cage.

It was probably Dean and Sam's doing.

And when it reached out it's hand and told him to come along, he just looked at it, shook his head and pushed him away. 

"This is your only chance," it had told him.

"Then I'm passing it up," he had said to it, his voice not broken, but stronger than ever. 

It narrowed it's eyes, nodded before leaving through whatever portal it used to get there.

Adam smiled at the two archangels that looked at him with a shocked look before going to squeeze himself in between the two. 

They say that hell changes a man.

If that's true, then Adam hoped that he was glad for that change.

And he also knew that hell wouldn't be so bad with the two angels that he shared it with.


End file.
